Back to Reality
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: The guys are coming back from the Forever Red mission to face a whole new set of family problems and changes. Multiple Pairings
1. Tommy

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, if I did, Forever Red may have ended like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's POV

We landed at the spaceport and I gave my little thank you speech, it sounded cheesy even to me, but oh well, it's required. As I walked away, I heard Cole commenting on how I was the greatest ranger and then the others started proving that they were better and all I could do was smile. As I got in my Jeep, Jason ran up.

"Hey man, you leaving? We were going to head out for beers or something"

"Yeah, Anton wants me to leave for the island in a few months and I need to start getting ready not to mention spend time with my fiancée"

"Cool, wait are you leaving right when you get back from your honeymoon or later?"

"2 months from Monday actually"

"The weddings in like 5 months though right?" he asked dumbfounded. At my nod he continued, "So he's making you postpone your wedding for no reason?"

"Yeah pretty much. Look Jase I really got go, I'll you guys tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright,. See ya bro" he replied and we hugged before he stepped back and I pulled away.

Later that night, as I pulled up into my driveway in Reefside, I felt the hopelessness sink in. We had planned on getting married almost a year ago but thing's kept happening to push it back and now this mission would set it back another year or two. I sighed as I opened the door and walked in the house, heading straight for the new lair we had just put in, in case the gems we found really would need to become ranger sources. I knew she would be down there, she always is. As I walked down the steps, I saw her at the in-progress desk, which would hold the computers. She was wearing a dirty, red tank top with some of his old workout shorts and her long red hair pulled, messy like, out of her face and completely covered in grease from the zords and bikes she must have been working on earlier: she looked gorgeous.

She turned around at the sound of his footsteps and took one look at his face and knew something was wrong. She had always been able to read him like a book. Walking over to him, she watched as his gaze fell to the ring on her left hand and knew immediately that their wedding was going to be postponed again.

"I'm sorry" were the first words out of his mouth once he knew she had figured out the problem.

"Why this time, what could possibly be wrong now?" she asked him.

"Anton wants me to leave for the island in 2 months"

"He knows we're getting married! Why can't he wait?" she demanded tearing. She had been through so much to get him, first helping him over Kim and Kat, then fighting for him once Kim came back saying she was sorry and wanted to try again. She didn't want to keep waiting for people to stop interfering to get married to her fiancée.

"Hayley look lets move up the wedding, I'm not going to keep postponing it, that's not fair to us. Can we get married next month instead?? Or just elope? I want to get married before I have to leave." I had come to this conclusion while outside in my car. Hayley looked up at me like she couldn't believe I had come up with that.

"Absolutely. Next month is perfect, I just have to rearrange some things and you can call everyone and let them know of the change" she responded, looking up at me like her dreams were coming true and I felt the exact same way.


	2. Jason

Jason's POV

When we landed at NASADA spaceport, I immediately joined the guys who were going out for beers. After Tommy gave his speech, I saw him walk away with a weird look on his face and so I decided to find out the problem. After talking with him about Hayley, I realized how much I wanted to settle down myself. I just have one little problem; I'm in love with two women, two former pink rangers at that. Yes, I finally admit it; I love both Kim and Kat.

When we got to the bar, we grabbed a large table and started to talk about the one thing every man can talk about, women. Everyone was going on about their wives, fiancées, girlfriends, or just the girls they wanted as girlfriends. The whole conversation was starting to make me feel uneasy about my own love life. I mean I love two women who I don't even know if they love me. I don't love Kim more than Kat or Kat more than Kim, I love them equally and it's tearing me apart. After about an hour of listening to this internal argument of sorts and the conversation of the guys, I decided I needed to leave and figure out my own love life.

As I walked into my house an hour later, I saw my problem standing before me. Both Kim and Kat were sitting on the sofa looking up at me. Kim was the first one to react. She jumped up from her seat and walked over to me and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Jason I need to tell you something. I love you, I have since I went to Florida. You were the guy in the letter I sent to Tommy. I know you probably don't feel the same but I needed to tell you. I have kept to myself for too long. If you think this will make our friendship awkward, I can give you space or whatever you want. But just let me know please." Kim revealed.

"Um… Oh Kim I love you too but I love someone else also and I don't know right now which of you two I love more. I'm sorry. But I don't want space I still want you as my best friend, at the very least." I told her.

Hearing that though he loved her, he loved someone else almost broke her heart more than had he not loved her at all like that. Hurt, she turned away and left before he could see the tears on her face.

When I walked out of the kitchen, I saw Kat still sitting there. She rose when she saw me and walked over.

"Jason, I heard what Kimberly said and this undoubtedly isn't the right time but I have to tell you. I love you. And I know that you love Kimberly and someone else but I needed to tell you. I will show myself out." Kat let out.

"Kat, may I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"Sure"

"Why did you two both come to tell me this today, at the same time?"

"Because Tommy told us not to hold back our feelings. If we loved someone, we should tell them. We just didn't realize we both loved you." was Kat's reply.

Once those words were out of her mouth, she gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

I watched her leave before collapsing on the couch vacated by the loves of my life. My day had just gotten a whole lot more complicated. As the day started to take its toll on me, I laid down to sleep with one last thought floating through my head; _I'm going to get Tommy for this_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N who do you think Jason is better with Kim or Kat, the most reviews for the pairing will decide who I pair him with so if you don't like Jason/Kim let me know, likewise for Jason/Kat. And let me know which one you prefer also. Please review!!


	3. TJ

He had decided to pass on the trip with the other guys to the bar. He simply wanted to get home. He had been married for two weeks and Tommy's wedding present had been the mission. He and his wife, _god he loved saying that_, had just gotten back from their honeymoon when Andros had called and he had had to leave. Now all he wanted was to be with his wife.

A few minutes later when he walked through the door of their new home, TJ heard his wife crying somewhere and immediately went to check on her. He found her in their bedroom looking like someone had ripped out her heart.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" TJ asked.

She stopped crying after a few moments and answered his question.

"I went to the doctor's today because I thought I might be pregnant but he just called back with the results of the tests. Not only am I not pregnant, I will never be able to _get_ pregnant. Something about too much previous trauma to the midsection. Being a ranger caused this! I just want a baby and I can't even get that!"

TJ said nothing just wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife as she broke down again. He knew how much she had wanted a baby. Even while they were dating, one of her favorite topics to talk about when they talked about their future was their children. It meant so much more to her than almost everything.

The two of them sat that way for another 20 minutes or so until Cassie had finally quieted down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being a big baby." Cassie admitted. "How was the mission? Successful?"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. And crying when you lose something important to you does not make you a baby, it makes you human. And the mission was successful, yes" TJ answered all of her words.

The two remained in each other's arms for a longtime until TJ noticed that Cassie was falling asleep. He gently picked her up off the floor where they were sitting and carried her to the bed and gave her a gentle kiss as he laid her down.

"I promise Cassie, we will have children one day, somehow." he vowed as he exited the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I need some opinions, do you want Andros or Leo to have a good problem? Also I apologize for this being so short. I hope you liked it anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Still need the Kim or Kat question answered so far it is

Kim- 1

Kat- 0


	4. Andros

As he walked into the house Ashley and he had bought when they got married, he heard screaming from what sounded like his wife and so he ran into the living room where he found his wife and sister sitting with looks of shock and embarrassment on their faces respectively.

"What happened?" Andros ordered.

"Oh sorry honey, Karone and I were just talking and I kind of reacted loudly at her story. Welcome home!" Ashley answered.

"What story?"

"Oh umm… well see I'm moving back to KO-35 with Zhane because he proposed!" Karone told her brother.

"That's awesome! But why the reaction Ashley?"

"Because there's more to the story." was the response.

"Yes there is, yesterday Leo Corbett called. He wants me to move back to Mirinoi so that we can go out."  
Andros' eyes popped out of the sockets at that. "You told him no right?!"

"Well I thought I could give it a shot. I haven't answered Zhane yet."

"Karone, you love Zhane, not Leo. Why are you even giving this consideration?"

At that the two women started laughing.

"Leo didn't call me Andros and if he did I would tell him 'no way'" Karone assured her protective older brother. "But the other half of the story is that I'm pregnant."

Andros fell back onto the chair near him at the news that his baby sister was going to be a mother. He couldn't believe that his sister and his best friend were getting married, moving, and having a baby. This was just too much.

"At least you can still call us and let me know when I need to be there." Andros stated.

"Actually sweetie, my part of the conversation was that I got an offer from a magazine that wants to use my designs!" Ashley told him.

"That's great but what does it have to do with contacting KO-35?" he asked.

"Well, the magazine is in New York. If I accept the job we'd have to move." she told him gently.

Andros could do nothing else but close his eyes and lean back his head. This was too much change in one day.

"Andros are you okay?" his sister questioned carefully.

Her only response was a grunt before the two women decided to leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions on the other guys and the Kim/Kat debate will be up for a while. Right now Kim is unanimous so if you want that changed, let me know. REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. Leo

As he walked into terra Venture, he immediately went in the direction of the science buildings where he knew he would find his wife. On the way, he ran into his brother, Mike, who instantly asked about the mission. After assuring the older Corbett, Leo continued to his destination. As he walked over to his wife's desk, he noticed that it was not only empty but clean also, something Kendrix only did when she left for the day. Knowing that something had to be wrong for her to leave work early, Leo ran out of the office and down the hallways until he was outside of the apartment given to the couple when they got married.

Cautiously he opened the door, not sure of what he would find. Just as he was about to enter the room, he noticed he still held the Quasar Saber. Quietly closing the doors, he walked out of the command center to the outside world of Mirinoi. As he passed through the villages on his way to the stone which held the other sabers, he saw his friend Maya playing with the children of her village. She saw him pass and waved before walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Leo. We thought you wouldn't be back for a while now. I'm guessing the mission went well?" she inquired smiling.

"Yeah it went great, though the rookie did get all the glory." he answered wryly. "He reminded me a lot of you actually. Very in tune with nature."

"Well at least I'm not alone in that category anymore." Maya answered again with a smile.

After the brief exchange, the two friends hugged and went their separate ways with a promise to get in touch soon. Once Leo had replaced the saber with the others, he returned to his apartments and entered boldly. The second he stepped inside, he crying coming from the bathroom. As he ran in he saw Kendrix on the floor by the time holding something with tears falling down her cheeks.

She looked up when she heard him enter and he saw the smile on her face and knew she was crying for a good reason.

"Leo, I'm pregnant!" she all but shouted with joy.

Leo stood still for a few seconds before reaching over to the love of his life and pulling her up in his arms for a passionate embrace: he was going to be a father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N what did you think??? Thanx to everyone for the awesome reviews! I won't be updating for a while, school and sports are starting to pile up and I'm going to be really busy for a while but I wanted to get one more chapter out before I was totally swamped so I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!!

-EagleQ


	6. Carter

As he walked through the gate of his friend's backyard, he saw the group of them lounging around the pool while Joel tried to cook something on the grill. Carter quickly fixed that problem by walking over and taking charge of the food his friend was in the process of burning beyond recognition. When Joel heard him coming he glanced up and smiled with relief.

"Hey man, didn't think you'd make it." And with that handed over control of the grill giving the red ranger a friendly slap on the shoulder. After Carter took over, Joel went to stand next to Angela, his wife, who was watching Kelsey chase Chad around the backyard for taking her music player. He picked her up and, despite her protests, dumped her in the pool. As she came to the surface and started yelling at him, Joel just smiled and took his shirt off before jumping in after her.

Carter looked up from the grill at the splashes and grinned, happy that his friends were having fun. He watched as Kelsey got back her music player then went to put it down before dragging her husband to the pool. Along the way she grabbed onto Chad's arm and pulled him along too. Within seconds, Joel, Angela, Kelsey, Ryan, Chad, and Marina, who had already been in the pool, were splashing water at each other and laughing like kids. Carter turned back to the food, and after setting everything on plates, heard Dana come out of the house. She was holding her 15-month old daughter and he watched as she walked over to her husband and handed off Kelly, their daughter. He saw her lean over to him and he could hear her tell him her news, "I'm pregnant", before joining the others in the pool. Once everyone was out of the pool and had started to eat, Kelsey and Ryan stood up.

"We would like to tell you guys something." Ryan started off.

"I'm 5 weeks pregnant" Kelsey finished. And together they looked at the shocked faces of their friends.

"But you guys just got back from your honeymoon last week" Dana exclaimed.

"I know" was her response from her sister-in-law.

"Well, congratulations! But a word of advice, don't tell dad how far along you are, simply tell him that you're pregnant." Dana advised. After that she reached over the table and gave Kelsey a big hug, she was happy that her best friend had found the happiness she had. She also gave her brother a hug before returning to her seat next to her husband. After everyone had congratulated the couple, they returned to eating and quiet chatter. Before long, it was turning dark and everyone had to leave. Amid the hugs goodbye, Dana turned to her husband and whispered, "I love you Carter, now and forever".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N some snow freed up my schedule so I was able to get this new chapter out, I hope you liked it.

To clarify the couples were, Dana/Carter, Kelsey/Ryan, Joel/Angela(ms.F), and Chad/Marina

Again leave your opinions of it, good bad, ok list any ideas for improvement, im still new at this so any advice would be great and anything you would like to see happen with Wes, Eric, or Cole let me know

Also Kim is unanimous so when I get back around to Jason, he will be going with Kim over Kat


	7. Wes

He sighed as he handed over his jacket to Phillips. Talking with the guys at the bar had reminded him about how much he missed Jen. When the others had come from the future to help with the MutOrgs, he and Jen had told each other that they loved the other. When she had to leave, it hurt so much more knowing that she returned his feelings for her but still had to leave. He walked upstairs to his room slowly. He assumed that Jen and Alex had reconciled and started their relationship over. It hurt him but he knew Alex would make her happy and that's all he cared about. As he opened the door to his room, strong arms picked him up in a giant bear hug. Looking down at his "attacker" he saw a beautiful, cocoa-skinned, former yellow ranger he knew all too well.

"KATIE!!" Wes shouted.

"AIR!" he added.

Smilingly shyly she put him down and released the bear grip as Trip and Lucas stepped up to greet their former leader as well. Once the others were finished with the greetings, they stepped aside so the retired red ranger could see the remaining member of his team that had not bombarded him upon entry to his room.

"Jen" he whispered before crossing the short distance and picking her up in his arms. She gave a small shriek of surprise before hugging him back. As he set her down on her feet he gave a small kiss that conveyed promise to her while still asking the question "is this ok?" as he was still afraid that she and Alex were back together. As a response she leaned up and grabbed behind the neck, pulling him into a lingering kiss that left no doubts in his mind.

Once the two pulled away from each other, he turned back to the rest of the rangers, whom he noted had been joined by Ransik and Nadira.

"How are you guys here?" he questioned them.

"Captain Logan gave the choice to stay in the future or come back here. We all, including Ransik and Nadira, chose here, obviously!" Katie responded enthusiastically.

"But what about racing Lucas? And your family Katie? And Trip won't you miss your family too? And Ransik and Nadira, you both were starting new lives, what about them? Why did you give them up to come back here? I love it but I just don't understand it" Wes inquired.

Again Katie answered for all of them, "Because we love it here. And we're not leaving them behind. Well, Lucas decided to race in this time and Nadira was coming with Ransik so I don't think he minded much. Ransik wanted a fresh start with new people and he likes this time. And Captain Logan promised all of us a time ship to use to travel to and from the future whenever we want or when he needs us. We thought it was a good deal. I can still go back to see my family while I can live in my favorite time with all of my friends. How could I lose?"

Wes smiled and hugged each of them again. "I'm glad you like this time. We need to celebrate! Let's go outside and I'll see if Phillips can get anything"

"Wait, shouldn't we call and invite Eric?" Trip asked.

"Um..he'll be a little busy for the rest of the day" Wes replied slyly.

The others didn't argue and before long were outside enjoying being, in their opinion, home.

A few hours later, Wes pulled Jen aside.

"Jen, I love you, I've told you this before, and this may be rushing things but I don't want to lose you." With that he got down on one knee and Jen gasped understanding what Wes was doing. "Jennifer Scotts. Will you marry me? I don't have a ring but I will get one." Wes asked her.

"Yes Wes. I will marry you! And it doesn't matter when you get the ring." Jen answered smiling.

When he heard her answer, Wes jumped up and gave the passionate kiss he could muster. When they broke for air Jen spoke three words (kind of) that filled his heart with love and amazement that he had this beautiful woman for the rest of his life.

"Mrs. Jennifer Collins"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N two updates in one day!! Yay! Ok done with that. Did you like it, hate it, want more? TELL ME!! hehe ok please just review and I need ideas for Cole, a romance with Alyssa or just a friendship?


	8. Eric

As he pulled into his driveway, he saw the familiar yellow mustang that belonged to his, probably very angry, girlfriend. As he walked up to the door, he steeled himself for her reaction. He was surprised then when the first thing she did was wrap her arms around him.

"I'm glad you're ok" she told him.

Once she let go she smacked on the back of the head followed by kneeing him in the groin. As he doubled over he gasped out, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for missing our date and not even bothering to call and say you were going on the mission with Cole!" she retorted angrily.

Not bothering to explain himself to the pissed off ranger, Eric settled for grabbing Taylor behind the neck and pulling her into a heated kiss that only lasted a couple of seconds before she pushed him away from her.

"Oh no. You are going to explain why you couldn't pick up the phone and tell me that you would be on the mission!" she yelled at him.

He looked up at her and for the first time since entering his house, he saw something in her eyes that was anger: she had been scared and she was hurt. He mentally slapped himself, he had forgotten about the abandonment issues she had since her father walked out on her and her mom and then later her mom kicked her out because she wanted to join the Air Force. And here he was, the first real relationship she had been in in a while, and he left to save the world, and possibly get killed, without telling her.

"Taylor I'm sorry. Everything was hectic after Wes got Carter's call. We had to assign a temporary commander for the Guardians and get to the NASADA spaceport and we didn't have much time. I sort of blanked out on everything other than the fact that something big had to be wrong to call in every red ranger. I didn't remember about the date until all the guys went out for beers afterwards. I'm sorry." Eric apologized.

"So what, I'm not important enough to you to remember to make a phone call when there's a big chance you could die!!" she yelled back at him.

Eric stared as tears started to slide down Taylor's face. He had never seen her come close to crying and here she was, crying because of him. Without a second thought to the bruise he was sure to get from the punch he knew was coming, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, putting as much love in it as he possibly could. He was shocked again that day when Taylor didn't hit him, but instead returned the kiss with as much passion as Eric.

When they broke for air, Taylor surprised him for the third time in ten minutes.

"I love you, Eric Meyers." she told him.

After her confession, she looked down, afraid to see the rejection she knew was in his eyes. Instead of pushing her away, Eric lifted her chin up and replied, "I love you too, Taylor Earhardt."

When the two looked at each other, they knew that though they had been going out for a very short time, that statement was as true as saying the sky is blue. With another passionate kiss, Eric led her to the couch in his living room where they laid down together and enjoyed being close to each other.

A few seconds later, though, Taylor reached back and smacked him on the head again.

"Don't ever do that to me again Meyers." she ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope you liked it im a big fan of Taylor/Eric but I cant write them well so they tend to come across a little mushy sorry

Cole Alyssa Forever Love- yes Eric was busy with Taylor when Wes said that

Please Review!!!!


	9. Cole

As he walked onto the Animarium, Cole saw the other rangers being attended to by Princess Shayla. He ran over and immediately started to help.

"What happened?" he inquired about their predicament.

"Two new Orgs showed up and we went to fight, like we always do!" Danny replied wincing.

"Where's Taylor?" Cole asked not seeing the Yellow Ranger.

"She left to go yell at Eric for missing their date. She said she probably wouldn't be back for awhile." Alyssa replied, getting up from her position to greet Cole.

After a tight hug that felt to Cole that Alyssa was more making sure he was there than greeting him, Alyssa pulled away with what looked like tears welling in her eyes. With a smile, she took off towards her room. Cole watched after her before turning back to the Blue and Black Wild Force rangers.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The Orgs were threatening that they had destroyed the red rangers on the moon. She got pretty shaken up." Max answered.

With a sigh, Cole headed off to Alyssa's room to talk with her.

As he neared her door, he thought he could hear crying. Knocking softly, he pushed open the door and walked over to the sobbing White ranger. He tried to lay a hand on her shoulder but she moved out of the way. He tried again, this time reaching down with both hands and pulling her into a hug, She tensed at first but quickly relaxed.

"Alyssa, what's wrong?" he asked her softly.

"I thought I had lost you. I didn't want to lose you without telling you how I felt. I watched Taylor freak out over Eric and I wanted an excuse to do that over you. I want to be able to walk with you, hold your hand, be in your arms." Alyssa blurted out before realizing she had said too much and jumped out of his arms. He reached over and gently grasped her upper arm and turned her back towards him.

"What exactly are you saying Alyssa?" he inquired, hoping for a specific answer.

"I love you Cole and I just wanted to tell you that before anything happened to either of us." She blurted out; afraid otherwise it may never be said.

As a response, Cole leaned over her and captured her lips in his, just like he had seen Eric do to Taylor albeit hopefully softer.

A few moments passed before they separated and Cole told her, "I love you too".

Alyssa grinned and reached up and hugged him before grabbing his hand and leading him out into the heart of the Animarium where she had always wanted to take a walk with him. Only with him as so much more than a fellow ranger as right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N im sorry its so short. Im working on a way to bring them together, other than Tommy and Hayley's wedding, and if you have any preferences, let me know.

REVIEW!!!


	10. Wedding

A/N I forgot to put this in the first chapter so im just going to say it now since this chapter will totally confuse if I don't: Hayley is Jason's step-sister. Her dad married his mom right after he left for the peace conference. He just calls her his sister, lil sis, since he is a few months older than her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tommy walked around the church, he smiled brightly at seeing most of the rangers in the chairs set up on Anton's lawn. He had kindly offered his home to be used for the ceremony and reception, perhaps for making Tommy leave before the original, somewhat, wedding date. All of the Mighty Morphin' through Space teams were there and Leo and Kendrix from Galaxy, as well as the Lightspeed team, joined by Captain Mitchell and Angela Rowlings. The Time Force team was attending as well along with Ransik and Nadira. The Wild Force team was also seated among the others, though Tommy noted that Taylor and Eric had left their respective teams to sit together, alone, in the back. The only non-rangers there were Tommy's brother and parents and Hayley's parents, all of them, who were joined by her friend and maid-of-honor, Sarah. Explaining to those three parents as to why the rangers from Mariner Bay and Silver Hills were at their daughter's wedding had proven eventful. Only Jason had been able to come with something for his parents and sister's mother. After assuring them that Hayley was not in danger and had simply done some consulting with the two teams and thus made friends, had the group sat down. After everyone had taken their seats, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Zack joined Tommy at the altar. Jason walked over to Hayley and Justin strode forth from his position as usher to join the other guys up front. As the wedding march sounded and the gathered group stood, Hayley's father a little pissed, Jason walked Hayley into view and progressed down the aisle towards Tommy. She took his breath away in her gorgeous off the shoulder Victorian off-white gown with an A-line skirt and no train. Little sequins dotted the bodice and Tommy noticed the white pattern of a rose that stood out on the front of the gown. The emerald necklace and earrings that accented her face had been gifts from Sarah. She wore no veil though Tommy noted the red accents in her hair as she joined him. Jason switched duties and stepped up next to Tommy as the best man and the pastor began.

(A/N- im going to skip the actual ceremony because it takes too much space to write the vows and such so if you wanted it in here, write it up and send it to me and ill add it in, with credit to the author of course.)

As the newlyweds entered the tent covering the reception, the guests rose to congratulate them. As they made their way through the crowd to the dance floor, Tanya and Kim made their way to the stage that had been set up. As the pair reached the mikes, the newlyweds walked onto the dance floor for their first dance. As Tanya started to sing and Kim picked up the guitar, Tommy swung Hayley around in a small spin. As the dance progressed, the other reds and their significant others joined them on the floor. Jason led Kat out since Kim was occupied but to him it felt wrong to be dancing with her. Once the song ended, each of the couples, along with Kim and Tanya, returned to their seats to hear the toasts and await the food. Jason rose first.

"I've known these two for a long time, separately and together. I've never met anyone as perfect for Tommy as Hayley. She challenges him to step up and not back down at times when even our 'fearless leader' gets freaked. She's always there to get him back up and never let him back down from a fight. She pushes him to do things he never thought possible." As Jason finished Tommy looked like he was deciding between murdering him or laughing along with everyone else. Laughter won out as he started to chuckle.

Jason took this as a sign to continue.

"As for my lil sis, Tommy keeps her from slacking off, he keeps in the world of reality and out of the computer. He helps her to open up and share her opinions on things." As Hayley started to turn red, Tommy turned to her and gave her a small kiss of reassurance.

Turning to speak directly to the pair instead of everyone, Jason finished his speech.

"You two complete each other. You are the yin to each other's yang. I know that you will have a happy marriage and I would like some nieces and nephews, SOON!! And Tommy, take care of her or I will take care of you" Jason added.

Tommy nodded, knowing that Jason was serious when it came to his sister. The rest of the evening continued as a normal wedding until finally people had to start leaving. All of the rangers except for the reds left with the reds' sig. others waited at the edge of the tent.

After each of them congratulated the couple, Hayley went to join the other women and Tommy led the guys to the other side.

"Listen, I don't want to worry Hayley with this but Andros picked up a signal from near KO-35. It matches with Zedd and Rita's signals. I need all of you to be on your guard in case it comes towards Earth. I won't be able to help from where I'm going so it's up to you guys. Don't worry anyone, but be ready in case the call goes through." he told them.

At each of their nods, Tommy felt a glimmer of hope that in case they do return to Earth, Earth would be safe.

Once the guys rejoined the girls, they each went their separate ways. Jason walked towards his bike to find Kim and Kat standing near it, waiting for him. As he walked up, they turned towards him and before he could open his mouth, the two of them jumped on his silence.

"Who do you love more?"

"Choose between us or you won't have any chance"

Jason kept his mouth closed while he contemplated this. He didn't know if he could choose and whichever of the two he didn't choose, he didn't want to loose her friendship. He truly was between a rock and a hard place.

He pictured having a problem. Who would he go to for help or comfort? If he had good news, who would he tell first? As Jason thought about those, one answer came to mind. It was so obvious that Jason was surprised it had taken this long to figure out.

"I am so sorry Katherine but I love Kim. I can't picture my life without her. I care for you too just not in the way you deserve." Jason revealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N there you go, Jason chose Kim I am planning to make this into a team up of all rangers but not until mystic force, definitely dino thunder. That means that this will be long. If you have any suggestions on any of the guys let me know and tell me if you want to include spd and mystic force or just stop once I get to dino thunder

REVIEW!!


	11. Problems

He walked out onto the bridge as DECA called out the search results.

"A large amount of energy has been attacking KO-33 for the past few Earth days. The force is getting stronger with each attack. (A/N no star wars jokes please) Before long they will have more than enough power to overcome the KO galaxy."

Andros hung his head at that. The news meant that his home planet would soon become overrun by Rita and Zedd and they stood no chance of survival.

"DECA, at this rate, how long will it take them to reach Earth?" he asked the computer.

"Depending on if they go straight to Earth or not, a week at the least." DECA replied.

"Thanks DECA" Andros stated before returning to the mess hall where the other astro rangers, minus Carlos, and Karone were seated. After telling them what DECA had reported, Ashley walked over to her husband and wrapped him in a reassuring hug as Cassie did the same with Zhane and TJ with Karone. After the Karovans had calmed down from the news that they would never return home again, Andros continued with his proposed plan of action.

"TJ, you and I should notify all of the other red rangers. Tell them to start preparing and to get their teammates to prepare as well. We have at the minimum one week. Longer if they decide to attack other Galaxy's. We should warn Leo first since Mirinoi is a lot closer to the KO galaxy and will be hit first. After everyone is warned we should find a place to be our base of operations and possible safety zone for during the war." Andros suggested.

"Ok but what do we do about Tommy?" TJ shot back.

"Let him know, he has to go to the island but he can be on his guard and we're going to need Hayley's help." Andros calmly answered.

TJ stood up to carry out his orders. On his way out he paused to lay his hand on Andros's shoulder.

"KO-35 is strong and so are we. We'll be okay." He tried to assure him.

As the message was sent out, all of the teams prepared for the biggest battle of their lives; but it never came. Two weeks after the initial threat and nothing had come. Not even anywhere near Mirinoi. Soon, everyone had to get back to their lives. Wild Force defeated Master Org and people forgot about the near scare. Except Andros that is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know its short, im sorry but im running out of ideas on how to get the other teams in, short of just skipping to them that is and I don't want to do that, I need ideas on how to focus on the guys while Ninja Storm is active until Dino Thunder or until Mystic Force or possibly Overdrive if you want but I **_NEED_** feedback in order to continue, cause im getting a little lost on how to do this fic longer until the big battle, pathetic I know but still true so please if you want me to keep writing this fic REVIEW!!!! Or it may just disappear, no joke and only because im clueless on how to keep going with my original plan for the story and focus on their problems so HELP!!

Ok authors note over, sorry it was so long


	12. Return

A/N Tommy was on the island for about 8 months

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue sedan pulled up in front of the small house in the middle of the woods and let out its passenger. As he grabbed his bags out of the back, he finally felt at home. Once the sedan had pulled away, he walked up to the door and debated between knocking or just walking in and surprising his wife. He decided to surprise her and shifted the bags in his hands so that he could open the door. As he walked in, he noticed that the only changes were a series of newspaper clippings and letters about the explosion on the island that he had just survived. Putting down his bags, he picked a few of the letters up and read them just enough to see that they thought he had died on the island. Realizing that Hayley probably thought this as well, Tommy hurried down the stairs to the lab where he found Hayley sitting in the middle of the finished lab crying. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder tentatively, knowing that with the lessons he and Jason had given her, she could flip him over on his back even from her seated position.

Hayley was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out, something she never did. As soon as she read the letters, she had run down to the lab. She had finished it for him for when he got back home. She was so lost in her misery that she didn't hear someone come down the stairs. When the hand touched her shoulder, she practically jumped out of her skin. She did jump up to a standing position and turned around to face her attacker before seeing who it was.

"Tommy?"

"It's me. I'm okay Hayley. I promise."

She reached over to touch him as if to confirm that he wasn't just part of her imagination and that he was really standing in front of her. When her hand met solid muscle, she leapt into his arms and wrapped her own around him as tightly as she could. He didn't complain; simply let her know that he was alive and there.

After Hayley had calmed down, he looked around the lab for the first time. He noticed that everything was finished and looked amazing. Looking down at his wife in his arms, he smiled.

"You finished it!"

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you with it and then the letters and..."

"Hey it's amazing! You did a great job. Now let's go upstairs and you can tell me what I missed"

Hayley nodded in agreement and the two made their way up to the main level of the house.

Once they were both sitting on the couch Hayley started to tell him how life had changed.

"Kim and Jason are engaged. They are waiting to get married until you got back but they think you're dead so you may want to call them. TJ and Cassie are thinking about adopting a little girl. Andros and Ashley moved to New York but don't really like it and are thinking about moving back. Karone and Zhane moved to KO-35, which it turned out wasn't attacked. Leo and Kendrix had their baby and it was a girl that they named Kristine. Carter and Dana had a little boy who they named Michael. Jen and Wes are waiting for you to get back to get married as well. Taylor and Eric moved in together after Master Org was defeated and Taylor left the Air Force to join the Silver Guardians' new flight division. Cole and Alyssa got engaged after Master Org was defeated and a new team of rangers, Ninja Strom, showed up in Blue Bay Harbor."

"Kim and Jason? About time. Those two were dancing around each other since Kim broke up with me I thought Jason would never figure out that Kim liked him, not me. Also why are TJ and Cassie adopting?"

"Because the doctors said that due to extensive trauma to Cassie's midsection, she can't have children. So they decided to adopt."

"Alright and when do you think Ashley and Andros are going to move back to California?"

"They haven't said that they definitely would but I talked to Ashley and she doesn't like the big city and Andros obviously hates it but won't say anything."

"About the threat, what happened?"

"Nothing, the energy signatures just disappeared. Only KO-33 was attacked."

"Well now that I know what happened with the reds, what about the other 30 odd rangers?"

"Adam and Tanya had a baby girl right after you left, Andrea. Billy moved back from Aquitar permanently and he and Trini have been dating ever since. Zack moved to New York and opened a dance studio. After he came back and married Angela. Kat met someone and she seems to really like him, his name's Kyle, and all of the guy's approve. Rocky went to Africa to find Aisha and they got married and moved back here. Justin started college at MIT, that boy is a genius. Carlos met a nice girl. Maya and Damon got engaged last month. Mike married this girl, Haley, from Terra Venture. Kai also married a girl from Terra Venture, Hannah. Ryan and Kelsey had their twins, a boy and a girl, Mark and Jamie. Lightspeed developed a technology that gave Marina legs and she and Chad now live together. Trip and Katie got married as did Lucas and Nadira. Ransik met a woman and seems to really like her. Merrick went on a trip to find himself but came back and woke up Princess Shayla and he finally told her he loved her. Max and Danny went on a trip around the world but just got back and Danny asked out this girl, Kendall, he really likes her and Max went to college. So that's everyone."

"Wow! I really need to talk to everyone. What about this new team in Blue Bay Harbor? Anyone know anything about them?"

"They showed up just about a month ago. Their Blue Ranger is a girl and Yellow is a guy. There is only three of them but they do pretty well. That's about what we know about them. We don't know who they are."

"Okay. Now I know about everyone else, what about you? Anything happen in my lovely wife's life that I should know about?"

"Nothing new. Although I did miss my husband seeing as we never got a honeymoon"

Tommy smiled and leaned over and kissed her. The kiss deepened before they stood up and hurried up to their bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry it's been so long since ive updated. I decided that im going to wait until I have 100 hits onto my newest chapter before posting the next one so if you want updates, read the fic a lot!! Let me know if you want ashley and andros to move back from new york, don't worry ill be posting a chp about them soon, also if you want trini and billy to get married or not

Next few chapters should be a little long, they will include tommy telling everyone he's alive and jason and kim's wedding a little later wes and jens wedding and then maybe another one before dino thunder.

REVIEW!!!!! Please and thank you!


	13. Beginning Again

A/N im looking for 5 reviews before I update next time so if you like it, or hate it, LET ME KNOW!!! Anyways on to the chapter. Also important for this chpt. Its June.

Disclaimer: if I owned Power Rangers, half the stuff on this site would have happened, since it hasn't, I don't own them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked up the stairs to the new apartment he and Kim had bought, Jason was thinking about his best friend who had recently died in an explosion. As lost in his thoughts as he was, he was almost to the door before he noticed someone was there, which he discovered by smashing into them.

"Ow! I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, after almost dieing, this is nothing"

"TOMMY!!!"

Jason reached out and wrapped his bro in a giant bear hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive!?"

"Because I couldn't contact anyone until I got home and I wasn't telling you before Hayley, sorry bro."

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday"

"Wow. Got the reunion over quick, eh?"

Tommy scowled at him but it quickly turned into a small smirk.

"No. Just heard that you and Kim were waiting for me to get home to get married so with me 'dead', I wanted to make sure that you didn't plan a funeral and wedding without me"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say. You just missed me."

Tommy punched him lightly on the arm and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Got a reunion to get back to"

Jason smiled and continued into his apartment. Closing the door behind him, he saw Km laying on the couch watching a movie.

"When's Tommy going to be available?" she asked him.

"How did you know he was here?"

"He knocked, I answered. We talked and then I told him to wait outside for you. Actually I told him to wait inside and insisted on outside."

"Oh, cool. Now how is my darling fiancée?"

"Fabulous. Ernie is letting me coach a gymnastics team down at the Juice Bar every Saturday and Sunday"

"That's awesome. Now, with Tommy back, we can set a date for the wedding. When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible and with Jen and Wes as a double wedding, if you don't mind I want to get married like the Fourth of July or day before then we can all celebrate the holiday together before going off on our honeymoon."

"I love the idea, but the day before, not the day of."

"Sounds good to me? Where?"

"Have you seen Tommy's house? It's got a huge backyard I'm sure he would let us use."

"That's true. Lets ask him in a few days"

Jason laughed. "Sounds good to me!"

He reached down and picked up his fiancée and carried her into the bedroom bridal style.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. And bringing you with me!"

Kim just sighed and tried to look exasperated but failed and burst out laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing by the time Jason set her down on the bed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just picturing the look on your face when he crashed into Tommy!"

Jason groaned and reached out and started tickling her and they soon stopped and fell asleep curled up next to each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what did you think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Let me know!!!


	14. Adding to the Family

A/N relatively the same time as the last chapter, about a few minutes later

Also to A J – I am going to make the KO attack the main villain per se of the story and so I will slowly work it back in starting next chapter

Disclaimer: don't own anyone in this story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we're finally doing this!"

"Well believe it. Today we're going to be parents!"

"Oh TJ I wonder what her name will be. Maybe we'll get to name her."

"I'm sure we'll like it no matter what it is now lets actually go INSIDE the building instead of just standing here."

Cassie flushed red with embarrassment and quickly entered the adoption agency.

As the couple approached the front desk, they saw two women, one young and the other middle-aged, carrying matching bassinets towards the entrance.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes I'm Cassie Johnson and this is my husband TJ. We were told to come today to pick up our daughter" Cassie answered.

"Oh of course! We've been expecting you. There is one change in your original process however. The mother you corresponded with had twins and she requested that the children not be separated, Is that all right with you? Adopting two children instead of just one? If not then we will find you another child but these two will not be separated."

Cassie looked over at TJ and silently asked permission. TJ smiled and nodded, knowing that there would be no way to persuade her otherwise even if he had wanted to.

"That is no problem! When can we meet them?" Cassie responded eagerly.

"Right now, there right here!" and she turned to face the two women whom they had seen walking up when they entered.

"Carrie, Michelle. This is the couple here to adopt the twins." Carrie, the younger woman, smiled and carried the blue bassinet over to TJ.

"Here he is. His mother wanted you to name him but asked if you could include Jonathon, as it was her father's name."

TJ smiles, "Of course we can, thank you"

Michelle brought the pink bassinet forward to Cassie, "Here is our little angel, never made a fuss the whole time she was here (A/N about a week)! Her mother wanted you to name her yourself also but again asked if you could include a name. Nicole, the children's' aunts name."

Cassie smiled and nodded her assent while gazing down at the bundle in her arms. The receptionist stood up and beckoned to TJ.

"You two are going to have sign some papers along with their birth certificate. Their mother wanted you to put your own names down along with hers under parents. If you'll follow me."

TJ and Cassie relieved the volunteers of the bassinets and baby bag and carried their new children with them as they went to sign papers.

"We'll begin with the birth certificates. Have you two decided on names?"

"Yes we want to name her Alexandra Nicole Warren Johnson. And he will be Jonathon Andrew Warren Johnson. We want them to have a piece of Amy for their whole lives. She loved them and this was the only way she could make sure they were cared for properly since she knew she couldn't do it. We really got to know these past few months. She is a great woman and I want them to know about their mother so they will have the name Warren like her."

The woman smiled, _these children are going to be in great hands_, and filled out the certificates.  
"Okay so here are the forms for adoption. I'll leave you four alone four awhile and I'll be back in a little while for the papers. Congratulation. I can tell you guys are going to be great parents." And she walked out of the office.

Cassie looked over at TJ and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "WE PARENTS!!" she all but yelled.

TJ just grinned at his ecstatic wife and leaned over and kissed her. "And we're gonna be great."

Cassie smiled even bigger, if that was possible, and leaned over to the bassinets.

"Welcome to our family Alex and Andrew!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N okay so what did you think? Good? Bad? Welll? Let me know! I wanted to throw in another mushy one before I get back to the fighting which I think the next one will have so Andros and Ashley arent the happiest couples in the universe at all times. Its amazing!! Hehe well review, the more reviews I get the faster I update!!!

--EagleQ


	15. Arguments and Ultimatums

A/N sorry it's been so long since my last update, exams ended today and ive been working on other fics so this is an andros/ashley chapter. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros walked into the small apartment that he and Ashley had rented upon their relocation to New York. Almost immediately he tripped over his wife's briefcase that was next to the wall. _This place is way too small._

"Ashley? You home?" he called out into the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom" came her reply

Andros walked into the small room to his right and saw her sitting cross-legged on the bed with her sketchbook in front of her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What are you doing home so early?"

"The office was really crowded and noisy and I couldn't concentrate so I came back here to get my work done."

"How long have you been here?"

"About 30 minutes. Why? Where were you?"

"No reason. I was walking around the block. Got lost a few times. This city is too big and this apartment is way too small. We need to move somewhere else."

"Like where Andros? We can't afford to live anywhere else!"

"Angel Grove. We have no problem living there"

"But my job and career is here in New York and I can't give that up!!"

"Why not? I gave up my planet! My family and home for you and you can't give up one job when there are hundreds more?!?!"

"That is not fair! I never asked you to give up KO-35! And you could have said you didn't want to move here! And this is a once in a lifetime job opportunity. I won't get this back in Angel Grove!!!"

"First off, yes you did ask me to move to Earth and leave KO-35. Second, I did say I wasn't ready to move to a big city. And last, I know you are amazing at what you do and you may not get to work at the best magazine but you will be the best wherever it is you do work at and it can be back home in Angel Grove. Ashley I'm sorry. I love you more than anything but I can't live here any longer. I made arrangements to move back to Angel Grove. Once I'm back there, if I go alone, I'll decide whether or not to prepare to go back to KO-35. I can't handle this anymore. I need to be where I belong and I can help and it's not here, you don't need me."

"Yes I do! You can't leave Andros!!! Why does anyone there need you more than I do?"

"Have you heard anything that I've said these past 2 weeks? The energy reading from before Tommy left came back. It's stronger and getting so every day and it's getting closer to KO-35. Zhane and Karone are moving back to Angel Grove just to be safe. How could you not have heard ANYTHING I've said about that?" Andros shook his head. "I'm gonna go get lost again. Maybe I'll have time to clear my head" and walked out of the apartment.

Ashley could do nothing but sit there and stare at the spot her husband had just vacated.

"It's back and about to hit KO-35? How could I have ignored this?" she muttered to herself.

Ashley sighed as she remembered countless times when Andros had been trying to talk to her and she was too busy or too tired to pay attention. And now he was leaving her unless she figured out what she wanted.

"Great, just great. Now I get to tell my boss I quit. That'll go over well"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry I didn't mean to bash Ashley at all, it just kinda ended up that way, I guess she was so excited at making it she focused on that, I don't know, I write what my hands tell me too. So please Review!!!!!!!!! And I'll hopefully have the next chapter up this week, maybe even tomorrow

--EagleQ


	16. Friends

A/N two updates in one day, of this story, and two more, I think, of another!! Im on a roll!!! Well I hope you enjoy it, im skipping a few reds so this will not be a Leo chapter

Sorry, I don't have any ideas for him, I didn't watch much galaxy and don't know a lot about them, only what I read on other fanfics so if you have ideas for Mirinoi let me know and ill try to work them in

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through his house towards the backyard, the squeals got louder with every step. As he stepped outside he saw the source of the noise: Lucas was chasing Nadia trying to get her in the pool while Katie had picked up Trip and was trying to carry him to the pool despite all of his wiggling to get free. After a few moments of laughing, Wes watched as the blue and yellow rangers succeeded and got their respective better halves in the pool before joining them. Wes glanced around and spotted Jen off to the side watching them.

"Hey"

"Hey, who was on the phone?"

"Tommy"

"WHAT?? He's alive? That's great!"

"Yeah he is and it is great. I talked with him and he talked to Jason and we agreed on a double wedding if it was okay with you and Kim and Kim agreed already. So what do you say?"

"I say it's a great idea"

"Great because I told them to start making the plans and if you opposed I'd tell them to stop but you didn't so I won't."

"Oookay. Whatever you just said, I'll got with it"

Wes smiled and kissed his fiancée before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the pool.

"Wes, no. I want to read my book"

Wes ignored her and instead picked her up and carried her to the pool and dropped her in.

"WES!!!!!"

He smiled and the team in the water before swimming up to Jen's side.

"By the way, they're looking at a July 3 kinda day for the wedding. If you don't mind"

"Of course not, why would I mind that my husband-to-be agreed to half our wedding plans before consulting me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because you love me" he retorted and kissed her before swimming away and jumping out of the pool. Jen quickly followed, "WES! Get your butt back here!!!"

The rest of the team simply laughed. When Jen glared at them they simply laughed harder at the predicament their red leader had gotten himself into.

The rest of the day faded in perfect contentment as the Time Force rangers enjoyed each others company and Jen chasing Wes around the estate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I thought I'd do a light, fluffy chapter after my last one. The next chapter will start to focus on a couple of reds at a time and I would like to know which reds you want to start with and how many more chapters before the army at KO-35 attacks Earth because I need to have Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, empty year for SPD, Mystic Force, and Overdrive in that battle and I need chapters for team up and life in between so let me know how long I'll be making my next couple of chapters. Of course this means you would have to REVIEW!!!! Which is something most of you are not doing so change that!! Please! It just occurred to me that my two author's notes are almost as long as the actual chapter. That's kinda sad. Oh well I hope you enjoyed it, little chapter as it is

--EagleQ


	17. Attack

A/N this is about a year after the last chapter, the season is now Dino Thunder, I'm moving quickly over the teams that are irrelevant

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros walked around the bridge of the megaship towards the command center when a loud beeping from DECA sent him running. HE dashed into the room where he almost collided with Zhane and Karone. The trio glanced at all monitors to see that the force was upon KO-35. Within minutes of video footage and satellite images, the entire army of KO-35 had been wiped out. Seconds later Zedd and Rota left and destroyed the planet with half of their army still on it. The group on the megaship, which now included Ashley and Cassie and TJ, stood in a mixture of grief and shock. The Earth rangers reacted first and led the KO-35 trio into the chairs grabbing a hold of them as they sat down.

"This isn't real" Karone protested, "KO-35 can't be gone!"

"Our families and friends"

The silence was interrupted by a baby's wailing.

"That's Alec" Karone stated, getting up to go to her son.

"Karone it's ok, I'll go get him." Ashley assured her.

"Thank you"

Ashley walked out of the room while TJ walked over to a nearby monitor leaving Cassie with the devastated threesome. TJ watched a few of the monitors before realizing something. Just as he voiced his findings Ashley reentered the room and handed Karone her son.

"They're headed to Mirinoi and at the speed they're going they'll be there by tomorrow night at the latest." TJ revealed.

Andros raised his head at that. "What are you talking about? DECA?"

"TJ is right Andros, Zedd and Rita will reach the planet Mirinoi in approximately 30 hours at the speed that they are maintaining"

"We have to warn Leo and get them to get everyone off the planet that they can." TJ told Andros.

"Ok, make the call and tell him we're on our way with the megaship to carry some people and set a course for Mirinoi right now." That said Andros walked out of the control room with Ashley on his heels. He made it to the exercise room before she caught up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know"

"I do"

"Then tell me Ash, 'cause I don't know! I'm lost and confused out here"

"You came back for this! You almost destroyed our marriage for this and you can't figure out what you're doing?"

"Yes now if you know enlighten me!"

"You are protecting those people! You are being a ranger. And you are falling apart."

"I can't stop myself from falling apart, Ash, I don't know how."

"Lean on me, you don't have to do this by yourself. You have every ranger at you disposal for help, let them, don't make yourself do it all. I did not leave New York for you to die because you're too damn stubborn!!" by the end Ashley had begun crying.

Andros saw this and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"I promise I won't die. I won't do this myself. We'll be okay, I promise"

"I'll hold you to that"

Andros grinned, "Good"

The pair remained wrapped in each other's arms until DECA told them that they were nearing Mirinoi. They rushed back into the control room where they watched the approach through the windows. Within seconds they had landed and were greeted by the galaxy rangers.

"Hey guys. What's going on? We are getting as many of the villagers onto Terra Venture as we can but why?" Leo asked.

"Rita and Zedd destroyed KO-35 and are on their way here." Andros replied.

The galaxy rangers then took note of the pained expressions on the faces of red and silver space rangers as well as their former pink ranger. Maya walked over to Karone and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry"

"Unless we can get everyone off the planet that's gonna happen here. Well it will still happen but no one will pay the price for it." Zhane informed them.

Damon, Kendrix, and Kai left to get some villagers to be loaded onto the megaship while Maya stayed with Karone and Leo talked with Andros and TJ on how long they had. The next few hours were passed by evacuating the villagers and securing them on Terra Venture and later on the Megaship. Once all of the villagers were safely aboard a spacecraft, the galaxy rangers gave their commander the all clear for take off on a course for Earth. They then boarded the megaship along with Leo and Kendrix's son and Mike and Kais' wives. Once all rangers were in the central command room, they took off for Earth while TJ and Cassie worked on getting a transmission through to Tommy updating him. Ashley was monitoring the monitors when she discovered that the forces were speeding up, and they were only a few minutes away.

"Guys, we have to get out of here now!"

Andros looked over her shoulder and saw the problem.

"Can Terra Venture go through a transportation portal?" he asked Leo.

"I have no idea. Mike?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Karone! Create the transportation portal; get us back to the orbit of Earth!! Ashley, contact Terra Venture and tell them to follow us"

Everyone got of the two's way as they hurried to comply with Andros' orders. Almost immediately a large vortex appeared in front of the ship and they flew right into closely followed by Terra Venture. On the other side the assembled group could see Earth. As soon as Terra Venture was free, Karone shut down the vortex so that they couldn't be followed. Maya walked over to TJ and Cassie who hadn't moved from the screens showing Mirinoi. When Maya looked at them, she was in time to see Zedd and Rita destroy it.

"Oh no!!"

Cassie turned around and wrapped her in a hug and steered her away from the monitors showing her planets' demise. Maya wept softly in the former pink ranger's arms. The other's checked for signs of Rita and Zedd's attack but were astonished to see them retreating.

"They're retreating" Andros declared for those who weren't checking monitors. A small cheer rose at his words but was overshadowed by the grief and loss of 4 rangers' homes.

When the two spacecrafts landed outside of Angel Grove there were 2 vehicles waiting: the lightspeed Humvee and the Silver Guardians' SUV. Carter and Carlos leapt out of the Humvee while Wes, Jen, Eric, and Taylor came out of the SUV. Jen and Taylor remained next to the car while the rest walked towards the rangers coming off of the megaship.

"Andros, what happened?" Carlos asked as he rushed forward to greet his teammates.

"KO-35 and Mirinoi were both destroyed. We have the people of Mirinoi on the megaship and Terra Venture. We need a place to take them and a way to transport them."

"We don't have anywhere large enough where they'd be comfortable."

"Um, actually we do" cut in Taylor.

"Where?" Carlos asked.

"Just hold on a sec" and with that she took out her cell phone and walked away from the group.

The others turned away from her and started contemplating options when Wes noticed Eric still staring in Taylor's direction.

"What's wrong?"

"That wasn't her cell phone"

"What do you mean?" asked TJ.

"That was her growl phone, her morpher"

"Wait then …" he was cut off by Taylor again when she rushed back towards them.

"Ok guys, I know the perfect place for people who live in nature and the easiest way to transport them there"

"How can we get them to the Animarium Taylor? Didn't Princess Shayla return it to the sky? And take back your morphers?"

"The Animarium is coming to us. Yes she did. And she returned them when she awoke for this new threat. Merrick gave them to us."

"Wait, what…" Wes was cut off again, only this time because of a large island falling from the sky and landing in front of them.

A woman in a white gown and wreath of flowers on her head rushed forward and embraced Taylor.

"It's good to see you again"

"It's good to see you again too Princess"

"So how can I help?"

"Can you let the people of Mirinoi live on the Animarium?"

"Of course. How many?"

"The whole population"

"I don't have sleeping quarters for that many people.

"They live in nature, they don't need or want rooms like what the other rangers and I needed. They can live off the land. If that's alright?"

"Of course. I am happy to share the Animarium. Invite them on."

So Taylor turned towards the space and galaxy rangers, "There you go. The people from Mirinoi can live on the Animarium and the people from terra Venture can stay at the Command Center until they get back on their feet here on Earth."

"The Command Center?" asked Andros, "It was destroyed."

"The original few teams, up to you guys, have spent the last year rebuilding it. It can now comfortably have about 200 people living there. About 300 if you want to squash them. The Aquabase can hold a number of people right Carter?" Carter nodded "Can you have any live on the Megaship?"

"For a while"

"Ok, So we divide them up among different command centers and fill up hotels and rangers' homes if they don't want to remain on Terra Venture"

"That sounds pretty good" Leo responded.

"Ok, we'll deal with the people of Terra Venture after we get the people from Mirinoi on the Animarium and get it back to Turtle Cove."

With that settled, the next few hours we spent guiding the villagers from one place to another. When everyone was settled on the Animarium, the island lifted into the sky and returned to Turtle Cove. The rangers all turned towards each other once more, this time with Command Reiner.

"Commander, what do the people want? Do the wish to stay on Terra Venture until they can get homes for themselves or do they want to be scattered among the ranger bases?"

"They wish to return to Earth and not remain on Terra Venture now that we are here."

"Ok then hand out placements for the people, how many do we have?"

"About 65,000"

"How about we take over the hotels in Angel Grove and use the Command Center. Because only so many places are available, we could have them rotate every five days. They'll be able to stay in the city and leave Terra Venture but only for five days so that everyone has the opportunity. Of course they'll always be able to visit the city."

"Sounds good"

With that decided, the group set to work putting the plan in motion.

Hayley Oliver sat at the desk in the middle of the Dino lab. While she was monitoring the battle going on with her husband, though that was a well-kept secret, and his students she had received the transmission from TJ and Cassie. _KO-35 and Mirinoi are gone? That's impossible!_

She was pulled from her thoughts by the rangers' return.

"Hey guys nice job! There's some food upstairs if you're hungry" the three teens rushed upstairs at those words leaving Tommy and Hayley alone.

"Hey" Tommy whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled away a few minutes later Hayley showed him the transmission from TJ and Cassie.

"This isn't good. Can you check their progress? See how long we have?"

Hayley nodded and immediately sent a message to the megaship asking for updates on Zedd and Rita. Within a few minutes Zhane responded and told her that they had backed off for now.

"We have the people from Mirinoi and we're trying to find out if they can live on the Animarium."

"The whole population!?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, good luck. Keep us updated. Bye" and she cut the transmission.

Finished with her work downstairs, Hayley left the lab and entered the kitchen where the teens were in the process of emptying the fridge.

"Oh my god! How much are you going to eat?!" she asked while failing to keep a smile off her face.

"Um, till we're not hungry?" answered Conner for which he received a slap from Kira.

"We're done! We gotta go home anyway it's getting late. See you tomorrow Hayley. Bye Dr.O!" Kira said and dragged the two boys with her out the door and to Conner's car, which Hayley had driven over from the Cyberspace. "Oh wait, HAYLEY!! Do you need a ride to the Café to get your car?"

"No thanks sweetie Tommy will take me back later"

"Ok bye!" and hopped in the car and the kids drove off.

"I hate lying to them. To everyone. Why can't we just tell them we live together. We don't even have to tell them that we're married!!"

"It's safer. If Mesagog knew, then something might happen to you and I can't let that happen. Once Mesagog's defeated, then the secret's out, I promise"

"Fine, I gotta go clean up the Café so will you give me a ride over?"

"Can't you go in early tomorrow? Come on, if you go to the Café you'll spend a few hours not a few minutes and then you won't get any sleep. And I can't spend the evening with my beautiful wife."

"Fine but you have to get up with me to drive me over in the morning, alright?"

"Alright, now let's go to bed, I'm exhausted and I don't want you staying up late so you get to come with me"

"Tommy, there's so much I …"

Tommy cut her off with a kiss and led her upstairs to their room without breaking the kiss.

"Please?" he asked outside their door.

"Oh like I'm gonna say no?"

Tommy grinned and resumed their activities.

Alyssa was just finishing up her class the next day when her growl phone rang from her jacket. She rushed over to get it in case it was an emergency.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alyssa, it's Taylor"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but can you get the others and go up to the Animarium and help Princess Shayla? We kind of sent the whole population of Mirinoi up there with her and I want to make sure she can handle it okay."

"Sure Taylor no problem, talk to you soon"

"Alright thanks, Bye Alyssa"

Alyssa hung up and opened her cell phone and called her fiancé and friends and asked them to meet at the woods outside of the entrance to the island.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry it's been so long since ive updated, ive been a little busy with summer homework and vacations. I hope you liked this chapter, I got the idea for the rebuilding of the command center from the story 'rainbow of friendship' so check it out if you want. But let me know what you thought, the more reviews the faster I update!

--EagleQ


End file.
